Beauty and the Beastly Cadet
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Thanks to a jealous witch, Brick has been turned into a hideous monster, and only a sweet maiden named Dawn can change him back. Total Drama parody of Beauty and the Beast. I don't own Total Drama. Discontinued for now...
1. The Transformation

**So... yeah. This is Brick/Dawn, Beauty and the Beast style! I don't own anything... blah blah blah...**

* * *

**_CAST:_**

**_Dawn - Belle_**

**_Brick - Beast_**

**_Alejandro - Gaston_**

**_Scott - Lefou_**

**_Mike - Lumiere_**

**_Zoey - Fifi/Babette_**

**_Noah - Cogsworth_**

**_Katie - Miss Potts_**

**_Cameron - Chip_**

**_Sadie - Wardrobe_**

**_Jo - Enchantress_**

**_Cody - Maurice (he's Dawn's brother in this version, and he's a tech geek... so yeah)_**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince named Brick. He had close-cropped black hair, kind black eyes, and a perfect, muscular body. His dead father used to be a king and a skilled general, and he taught him athletic skills and how to stay strong and fit. Brick became very athletic and participated in all of the sports, army training, and hunting activities in the kingdom.

But that didn't stop him from being kind, generous, and polite. Before she died, his mother taught him the army code, table manners, how to greet a person, and everything else to make him her "little gentleman." Brick was happy, being blessed with athletic skills and a likable attitude, but one day, all of that changed.

It all started at the kingdom's royal race. All the most athletic men would be competing, including Brick, for a prize of a bag of a thousand gold coins. Sometimes Brick would win, and sometimes he didn't, and if he did win, he wouldn't need the money, so he handed to over to the second-place racer.

Anyway, an hour before the race, Brick was at a bench, getting ready for the race, when a mysterious stranger in a grey cloak grabbed him by the shoulder.

Despite Brick's protesting, the stranger dragged him all the way into the forest. The stranger bound Brick with a few spare ropes and threw him in a clearing. The prince struggled and squirmed, but the ropes were too tight.

"Who... who are you?" he sputtered. "What's the meaning of this?"

"The name's Jo," responded the stranger, removing her cloak. "And what I want... well, that's easy. I want to get you out of the way so I can win this race." She smirked.

Brick's eyes widened. "You won't... you wouldn't possibly... kill me?"

"Oh no, it's not worth that," Jo laughed. "You see, you've won this race too many times."

"But I always give away the prize, since I don't need it!" Brick insisted. "I'll give it to you if I win!"

"But what if you don't win? I can't possibly risk that," the woman sneered. "I need to win, but I need to get you out of the way. Away from everybody in your petty little kingdom."

Brick strained against the ropes. "What... what are you going to do with me?" A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Jo walked up closer to him, handed him a single rose, and pulled out some glittering dust. "THIS!" She threw the dust all over Brick, who started coughing. She then threw a different kind of dust over the rose. Jo then muttered a few nonsense words.

Brick was groaning in pain by now. "What was that?!"

"Did I mention I was an enchantress in disguise?" Jo wore a twisted, sadistic smile. "Anyway, that was a magic powder and spell. Only a fair maiden pure of heart can break that spell, and she has to truly love you. The deadline is your seventeenth birthday, when this rose has completely wilted. If the rose has wilted and no maiden loves you, you shall be in your new form forever."

"New form?!" Brick gasped. "Why, Jo, WHY?!"

"So I can win every race, like I always do, and you were in the way. Goodbye, Princey." Jo snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Brick was in severe pain by now. He knew he couldn't race right now, so he stumbled back to his castle. He pushed open the doorway and ran all the way to his bedroom in the West Wing, knocking several servants over in the process.

"Why aren't you in the race, sir? Are you well?" One of the servants, Mike, asked. Brick ignored him and kept on running.

"He's just scared and worried, Mike. Remember how he often wet his pants as a child? It's just like that." A fellow servant, Noah, droned. But from the look in his eyes, it appeared that he was concerned too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick had reached the West Wing. As he put down the enchanted rose, he was breathing heavily and yelling in pain. It seemed as if a spiky demon was dancing inside of him, fighting to get out. He raised his hand to his face and screamed in horror. His own hand was growing black fur everywhere, and his fingernails were getting longer and turning into sharp claws. Brick was increasing in size, and felt prickling all over his body, as the black fur was rapidly growing. The screams of pain turned into roars of anger as his fangs grew and his voice became angrier and more animalistic.

The servants waited outside his door the whole time, cowering in fear as they heard snarls and destroying of furniture inside. Suddenly, Mike let out a wail of pain as he clutched himself. One by one, the other servants did the same. They all felt different, as if they were transforming...

* * *

Outside, Jo waited, smirking in satisfaction. She had gotten Brick out of the way by transforming him, and she did the same thing to the servants for good measure. She sprinkled dust all over the castle one last time, and the castle grew darker. Gnarled and thorny branches grew all over it.

The enchantress cackled. She would win every race now, and nobody would stop her.

* * *

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, Brick concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. _

_The rose Jo had offered was truly a enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not… he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he became bitter and angry, fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a Beast?_

* * *

**Awwwww... I really hate Jo more than ever now that I wrote this.**

**Don't worry, I will try to finish this story as soon as possible. My other story is currently on hiatus, but I will finish that one as soon as I finish this one.**

**PS. We have a guest cameo... BRICK!**

**Me: Hey Brick.**

**Brick: *salutes* Hello, ma'am. Hello to all readers out here.**

**Me: Soooo... Mr. McArthur, how do you feel about being the beast?**

**Brick: Well, I really like Dawn, but I'm not sure about the whole "bitter and angry beast" thing, ma'am. Why didn't you choose Duncan for the role? He's better for it, and you also support Duncan/Dawn.**

**Me: True, but I like Brawn and Gwuncan better. Deal with it.**

**Brick: *sighs and salutes* Yes, ma'am. I must follow my code.**

**Me: That's a good soldier.**

**Soooooo... See you next time! I don't own anything! BYE!**

**PPS. Any ideas for the servants' transformations? Comment any ideas you have! And if you don't, pressing that review button will still make me a very happy ginger person indeed.**


	2. Little Town

_**Some time later...**_

* * *

While the lonely dark castle stood silent, the inhabitants of a nearby village began to wake up and start their daily bustle. Shopkeepers began to open their doors and set out their items, while villagers eagerly took a look at them.

One other lonely cottage didn't seem to be active until much later in the morning. The door now opened and an adorable girl emerged from the cottage. The girl's name was Dawn, and she had long white-blond locks and innocent blue-grey eyes. Dawn wore a long sky-blue frock with an apron and matching blue shoes and a blue hair ribbon. She hummed quietly as she strolled down to the main part of the village, carrying her basket full of books.

Dawn looked around at her fellow villagers and began to sing:

_"Little town, it's a quiet village_

_Every day, like the one before_

_Little town, full of little people_

_Waking up to say..."_

Many townsfolk cheerfully waved hello and greeted each other as they did their daily routines._ "Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

Dawn glanced over at the town's most wanted bandit, Duncan, who was sneaking behind a cottage and splattering paint and dye all over it. She smiled and shook her head.

_"There goes the bandit with his crimes like always  
The same old paint and plans to hatch  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town..."_

Duncan, who had just ruined a cottage's decor, had turned and spotted Dawn. "Oh, yo Dawn!" He smirked.

"Good morning, Duncan." Dawn waved.

"Where are you going?" Duncan took out some pink paint and splattered it all over the spotless walls.

"Oh, to the bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about an island and many unfortunate young competitors **(the book version of the actual Total Drama, lol)** and..."

"Whatever. That's cool." Duncan looked away, and his eyes widened at whatever he saw back there. He turned in another direction and called, "Gwen! The sheriff! Let's beat it!" He ran off.

Dawn giggled and merely walked on. As she walked, some small animals began to follow her. A group of gossiping townspeople kept looking and pointing at Dawn as they whispered:

_"Look at her, that girl is strange, no question.  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_

_"Never a part of any crowd!"_

_"Cause her head's up on some cloud!"_

_"No denying she's a funny girl, that Dawn!"_ Dawn ignored them and kept on walking. A wagon rode by and she jumped on the back of it. The townspeople finally stopped gossiping and continued their routines.

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Good day!"_

_"How is your family?"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Good day!"_

_"How is your wife?"_

_"I need six eggs!"_

_"That's too expensive!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" _Dawn sighed as she walked up to the bookshop. As she opened the door, a small bell tinkled.

"Ah, Dawn...!" The bookshop owner, Sam, said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Sam," Dawn handed him her book. "I just came to return this book I borrowed."

"Finished already?!" Sam looked astounded.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down! So have you got anything new?" Dawn started to climb a ladder by a bookshelf and scan the titles.

Sam chuckled. "Not since yesterday."

"That's alright," Dawn fingered some books until she grabbed one with a green cover. "I'll borrow... this one!"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "That one?! But you already read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite!" Dawn answered playfully. "Far-off places, daring sword-fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..." she muttered as she flipped through the pages.

Sam grinned. "Well, if you like it that much, it's yours!" Dawn humbly attempted to protest, but he cut her off, "No, I insist!"

Dawn giggled. "Well, thank you!" she said politely. "Thank you very much!" She left the bookshop and proceeded walking on the cobblestone street. As people saw her, they began to point and gossip again.

_"Look there she goes..._

_That girl is so peculiar!_

_I wonder if she's feeling well!"_

_"With a dreamy, far-off look!"_

_"And her nose stuck in a book!"_

_"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Dawn!" _Dawn simply ignored them like always and sat by a fountain. Some mutant laser squirrels **(the ones from TDROTI) **scampered up to Dawn. She smiled. "Hello, little ones...

_Oh! Isn't this amazing! _

_It's my favorite part because, you'll see!_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!"_

Annoyed, the squirrels started shooting lasers with their eyes, which caused Dawn to close her books and run off in fright. As the townspeople watched her, they continued gossiping:

_"It's no wonder that 'Dawn' means 'lovely daybreak!_

_Her looks have got no parallel!"_

_"But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us!"_

_"She's nothing like the rest of us,_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Dawn!"_

Some nearby geese flew over the village, cackling and honking. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and one of the geese fell dead. An evil ginger-haired fellow named Scott ran and held out a sack, attempting to catch the fallen goose, but the goose missed the bag. Embarrassed, Scott sheepishly snuck the goose in the bag and ran up to a handsome Latino hunter named Alejandro.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Al! You're the greatest hunter in the entire world!" Scott praised, shoving the sack in Alejandro's arm.

The Latino calmly blew away the smoke from his rifle and flashed Scott a dashing smile. "I know."

"Huh, no beast stands a chance against YOU!" Scott said. He turned towards some female townsfolk and added quickly, "...and no GIRL, for that matter!"

Alejandro smirked. "It's true, Scott," he answered. "And I got my eyes set on that one." He pointed at Dawn, who was quietly reading and had a bird following her,

Scott raised his eyebrows. "The inventing techie's sister?"

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" Alejandro said proudly.

Scott swallowed nervously. "But she's..."

"The most beautiful girl in town." Alejandro finished, putting down his gun. "She is the best... and don't I deserve the best?"

"Yeah, you do, but..." Scott never got to finish his sentence, for Alejandro had burst out singing:

_"Right from the moment when I met and saw her,_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Dawn..."_

A few shallow girls, Heather, Courtney, and Anne Maria, giggled and sighed dreamily as they watched Alejandro.

_"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?_

_Alejandro, oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing._

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"_

Dawn already walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Alejandro tried to chase after her, but the town's bustle was just too much for him to handle.

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Pardon!"_

_"Good day!"_

_"Mais oui!"_

_"You call this bacon?"_

_"What lovely grapes!"_

_"Some cheese!"_

_"Ten yards!"_

_"One pound!"_

_"Excuse me!"_

_"I'll get the knife!"_

_"Please let me through!"_

_"This bread!"_

_"Those fish!"_

_"It's stale!"_

_"They smell!"_

_"Someone's mistaken!"_

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" _Dawn sighed.

_"Well, maybe so..."_

_"Just watch! I'm going to make Dawn my wife!" _Alejandro said angrily, pushing people out of the way. They all watched Dawn run off, and shook their heads in curiosity and disapproval.

_"Look, there she goes a girl who's strange but special._

_A most peculiar mademoiselle._

_It's a pity and a sin..._

_She doesn't quite fit in!_

_But she really is a funny girl,_

_A beauty but a funny girl..._

_She really is a funny girl, that Dawn!"_

* * *

**So I stopped here because the chapter would be too long. Oh well. Read and enjoy! I don't own Total Drama or Beauty and the Beast.**

**BTW I'm still taking servant transformation ideas!**


	3. Cody's Amazing Teleportation Machine

**Sooooo... another chapter to prove I'm not dead. Before we begin... last call for SERVANT TRANSFORMATIONS! Submit your ideas NOW.**

**Oh and I nearly forgot my copyright disclaimer (just so you know, this is based off the movie, and not the Broadway musical) Beauty and the Beast film, songs, and story copyright © 1991, 2002 The Walt Disney Company**

**Total Drama characters are not mine. They belong to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and Todd Kauffman. Total Drama is solely owned by and developed by Fresh TV Inc./Teletoon**

**In short, I own nothing. If I did, Lindsay would have won Action, Cody would have won World Tour, and Dawn would have won Revenge of the Island. Thanks to the great Mickeymouse4everz for reminding me of this (hopefully satisfactory and non-flame causing) copyright material.**

* * *

Alejandro had finally caught up with Dawn. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a dashing smile. Dawn, however, looked annoyed. She didn't particularly care for him.

"Hello, mi amor," Alejandro said seductively. He reached for her hair to stroke, but Dawn quickly slapped him away.

"Good morning, Alejandro..." she answered in a rather unfriendly tone. Suddenly, Alejandro snatched her book away and looked at it confusedly.

"How can you like this?" he asked. "There's no pictures!"

Dawn sighed. "Well, some people use their imaginations." she retorted indignantly, reaching for the book. But Alejandro held it out of her each and tossed it into a mud puddle.

"Chica, it's time you stop reading books and playing with animals..." Alejandro tutted. "And pay attention to more important things. Like me." Dawn rolled her eyes and started to clean the mud off her book. "Everybody's talking about how it's not right for a woman to like books and animals. Soon she'll be a hippie and start getting ideas... and thinking."

Dawn glared at him in annoyance. "Alejandro, you are absolutely primeval."

"Why thank you," Alejandro answered, giving her a stupid grin. He put a a hand around her shoulder. "Hey, how about you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"No thank you. Maybe some other time." Dawn responded, getting out of Alejandro's grip. Courtney, Heather, and Anne Maria stared at her in shock.

"What is wrong with her?!" Anne Maria asked, clearly stunned.

"She's crazy," Heather muttered in a grumpy tone.

"He's _gorgeous!" _Courtney gushed. Her two friends gave her strange looks.

Alejandro tried to reach for Dawn again, but she ducked out of his way. "Please, I can't. I have to go and help my brother."

Scott sniggered. "Ha! Cody? That dorky little loon needs all the help he can get!" Alejandro smirked in response.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother that way!" Dawn snapped.

Alejandro, wanting to impress Dawn more, conked Scott on the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way!" he scolded, but he was still smirking.

Dawn noticed this. "Cody is not crazy! He's a genius!"

As if on cue, there was an electric cracking noise and a small _BOOM_ as an explosion went off from Dawn's cottage. Alejandro and Scott were roaring with laughter by now. Shooting a final venomous look at the duo, Dawn stuck her nose up, turned away, and stomped off to her cottage.

* * *

Dawn climbed down the cellar, coughing because of the thick smoke that was billowing around her. A shadow emerged from the smoke, the shape of her worn-out brother becoming more clear as the smoke faded away. With short brunette hair, a gap in his teeth, and a scrawny, childish look, Cody looked almost nothing like his sister, except for their light blue eyes. **(SHUT UP! I know their eyes aren't 100% the same, but they look similar, OK? I WILL NOT TAKE ANY FLAMING.)**

Dawn wiped the soot from his face. "Are you all right?"

Cody grunted and dusted more soot of him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he turned away and glared at some sort of shining mechanical closet. "But my machine's not! It's supposed to teleport someone to any place they wish to go, and they can return to the teleporting device at its original destination, as long as they wear this..." He pointed to a metal bracelet with a green button that laid on the table. "I tried everything to make it the best it can be. That guy who lives nearby, Harold, tried to help me too. But it still doesn't work... I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!"

Dawn smiled sadly and said, "You always say that."

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this time-traveling machine to work!" Cody retorted. Out of frustration, he kicked the contraption, only for him to grab his foot and jump up and down, wincing in pain.

Dawn sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The auras say that you will. They cannot tell whether you would win first prize at the fair in a few days, but they say that the invention will work."

Cody grunted again. "Humph!"

"And I you may turn out to be a world-famous tech inventor." Her brother once more continued to grunt and turned back to his machine.

Dawn, however, kept on persisting, "And the auras say that you might attract a beautiful girl..."

Cody's head jerked up. "Do you really mean all of that?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course I do. The auras never lie." Dawn answered, placing her basket on a table. Cody reached for a wrench on the table.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's finish and fix this thing..." Cody took his tools and fiddled with a few parts, building and muttering the entire time. "So, whatcha do in town today?" he asked.

"I got a new book..." Dawn answered. She brushed her white-blond hair back and sighed. "Cody, do you think I'm... odd?"

"Huh? Odd?" Cody looked up, his face once more smeared with black soot. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

Dawn looked down at her feet. "Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. I can tell from auras that not a lot people really like me. There's no one I can really talk to."

"Well, what about Alejandro? He seems like a charming guy." Cody said, getting back to work.

"Oh, he's charming all right..." Dawn muttered, rolling her eyes. "...and manipulative. And rude. And conceited. Why, he even hurts animals for sport!" She crossed her arms. "Oh, Cody, he's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry." Cody turned his dirty face toward her and flashed her a toothy grin. "Because this thing is gonna be a new start for us!" He fiddled once more with the machinery. "Hang on... I think I got it... now let's test it..."

Cody picked up a loaf of bread and placed it into the machine. He pressed a button and whispered into a microphone, "To the dish cupboard." The inside of the machine glowed, and in a flash, the loaf disappeared. Dawn opened the cupboard where they kept their dishes, and found that same loaf of bread.

She smiled. "Perfect. Now let's try the reverse bracelet." Cody picked up the metal bracelet and pressed the green button. In a few seconds, the loaf of bread appeared in the teleporting closet.

Dawn ran up to her brother and embraced him. "Cody, you did it! You really did it!"

"It works?" Cody exclaimed as realization dawned upon him. "It's works! WOOHOO! SUCCESS! It worked!" He did a little happy dance while singing, "I'm gonna wi-in... my invention wo-orks... I am so awe-some... We'll be ri-ich..."

* * *

It was later in the afternoon. Cody was hitching up his invention upon a cart while Dawn was coaxing their grumpy donkey Ace to pull the load for all the trip, which would take two days.

"Why are you just taking the longer trip? Why can't you just teleport you, Ace, and the machine up to the fair?" asked Dawn as Cody finished hitching up.

"Well, the more items the machine will carry and the greater the distance to the destination, the more power the machine will use. It only has a limited amount of power, so if we tried to do that, the machine will break down and I have to recharge it again. Besides, I can't take the machine whenever I'm teleporting." he explained. He climbed up on Ace, pulled on his red cap and scarf, and grinned victoriously. "Now I'm off to the fair!"

Cody kicked Ace lightly, causing the donkey to casually clomp on the path. Dawn waved at Cody in farewell. "Goodbye, Cody! Good luck at the fair!" Cody waved back as he and Ace disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**Done with this chapter! Phew!**

**Now, if you don't like the idea of Cody being Dawn's brother, I KNOW I KNOW THEY LOOK ALMOST NOTHING ALIKE. BUT I MADE THEM SIBLINGS SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT.**

**Now I don't own anything. I'm pretty sure I made that clear in the beginning of the chapter. Thank you for being kind readers. Now pressing that review button and writing servant transformation ideas and feedback will make me filled with joy for a long time.**

**PS I might not be able to update that soon because we have ERB testing at my school coming up. NOW BYE.**


	4. A Haunted Castle

**FINALLY UPDATED! I hate ERBS. :(**

**Sooooo... I'm really happy because I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA FOR THE SERVANT TRANSFORMATIONS! WOOHOO!**

**Oh where was I? I, uh... hope you enjoy this chapter. Brick's a little OOC though.**

* * *

Cody and Ace clip-clopped on the road, covered with sweat and surrounded by flies. Cody grumpily swatted away the flies, but they kept on coming and buzzing around. Frustrated, he took off a boot and threw it at the horrid things, causing them to fly off haphazardly. As Cody looked up, he noticed he and Ace were no longer on the right path.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn." he grumbled, turning his head. He looked around. "I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute...!"

He pointed at two paths ahead of him. One was dark and filled with gnarled plants, while the other had less plants and looked more inviting. Ace looked at the paths and immediately started going to the more inviting route, but Cody stopped him. "Come on, Ace, let's go this way! It's a shortcut!"

When Ace heard the word "shortcut," he turned and started to clip-clop once again on the darker path. But as he went farther into the dark woods, they soon began to lose track of the path once again.

"Now this can't be the right path," Cody muttered in a concerned voice. "We better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy! Whoa Ace!" Cody turned his head and gasped at what he saw. "Oh, no! Look out!"

Behind him was a pack of wolves. They glared at him hungrily and lunged for Ace, snarling viciously. Ace kicked some wolves away, but they immediately recovered and attacked again. One of the wolves raised a paw and scratched Ace, leaving a long cut. Finally, the overwhelmed donkey let out a bray of pain, bucked Cody off, and ran deep into the woods.

"Ace!" Cody screamed, collapsing on the ground. His hat blew off his head and got carried away by the strong whistling gusts of wind. Cody backed away from the angry wolves and threw rocks at them, but they kept on approaching, their sharp teeth bared.

Finally, Cody pulled off his boot, revealing his worn white socks, and threw it at the wolves, miraculously hitting one square in the eye. As the wolves were distracted by the injured one's accident, Cody stood up and ran off, not daring to look back.

He came upon a tall dark castle surrounded by stone walls and a black iron gate. Panic seized Cody as he heard the wolves snarling behind him, for they recovered once again. Without a second thought, he pulled the gate doors open with all the strength he had and dashed inside. He heard a rip as his scarf was pulled off his neck by a rusty edge of the gate, but he didn't care. With a final slam, he shut the gate. The wolves clawed at the gate, but it wouldn't budge.

Relieved, Cody turned and got a better look at the castle. It was made of black stone as dark as night, and had many looming towers that cast threatening shadows. Gnarled branches with prickly horns covered the castle, making it nearly impossible to get in. Ugly stone gargoyles were perched everywhere on the castle, their blank stone eyes seeming to be staring into Cody's soul.

Suddenly, thunder cracked, and sheets of ice-cold rain began pouring down. Teeth chattering and body shaking, Cody pulled his sweater tighter around him and approached the castle. It seemed dark and empty, but he had no other choice but to stay. He tried to duck away from the thorny branches as much as possible when he snuck by.

Cody had finally approached the tall wooden castle doors. He took a deep breath, pushed open the doors, and crept inside.

* * *

When he snuck inside, he looked around the main hallway cautiously. It was like a gothic ballroom, with more statues and a grand staircase. As he surveyed his surroundings, Cody found a candlestick and a match lying on a single mahogany table. He picked up the candle and lit it up with the match. Then he crept down the hall and encountered another door. Taking another nervous breath, he pushed open the door and walked in.

If that large room wasn't so dark and drafty, it would have been mostly elegant. It had a gothic style, and tiny gruesome statues of gargoyles stood in the few dark corners. The room had regal oak furniture decorating the entire place. A large green-velvet armchair sat by a crackling warm fire.

Cody sneezed and shivered. The place seemed pretty cold and creepy, so he turned. But as he started to leave, he suddenly heard voices coming from behind some silk curtain decorations.

"...poor guy must have caught a cold and lost his way in the woods..." a voice whispered anxiously.

There was a small scuffle, and then a lower, more bored-sounding voice hissed, "Shut up! Maybe he'll lose interest and go away!"

Cody seemed much more suspicious now. He held out the candle for more light. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was a pause. The second voice finally rang out, "Not a word, Mike!" it scolded. "Not ONE word!"

Cody gulped. "I, uh... don't mean to intrude, but I lost my donkey, and I need a place to stay for the night."

The first voice, which belonged to somebody named Mike, whined, "Come on, Noah. Have a heart."

There was another scuffle. "SHUT UP! SHUSH...! Shush... OWWWWW!" Bangs and squeaks and thuds sounded all around the room.

Cody glanced at the curtain sheepishly. "Um... should I leave or something...?"

"It's okay, dude!" shrieked the strained first voice. "You're welcome here!"

Having enough, Cody put down the candle and yelled, "Show yourself!" once again. There was a tiny shuffle in the curtain as a hedgehog appeared from beneath the curtain. Its eyes and spiky fur were both dark in color, and when it grinned (or attempted to grin), there was a gap in its slightly pointed teeth.

"I'm Mike," said the hedgehog, the now revealed owner of the first voice. He made a gesture towards the curtain. "And over there is Noah."

Cody gawked and sputtered. "You... you talked...!"

The curtain suddenly revealed a dark-furred and eyed raccoon with a bored expression (of some sort). It glared at Mike.

"Oh, my. He talked. Surprise." the raccoon, Noah, deadpanned sarcastically. He shot another look at the hedgehog. "Well done, Mike. Splendid. Just peachy. Give yourself a round of applause."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... ACHOO!" Cody interrupted, only to sneeze. He sniffled and shivered, indicating the signs of a cold. Mike looked concerned.

"Come on, dude. You must be really sick. Have a seat by the fire." Mike the hedgehog dashed ahead the fireplace area, with Cody trailing behind him. Noah's eyes widened.

"Mike, NO! You know what the master would do if he sees him here! I demand that you stop it this instant!" Noah barked, scuttling after Mike and Cody. They, however, paid the raccoon no mind. Mike soon led Cody to the large armchair and helped him sit down. Noah gasped.

"Oh no! Not the master's chair!"

A large blond bear zipped past Noah and plopped himself under the feet of Cody, who was wrapped in a blanket and sitting comfortably in the chair.

Noah rubbed his eyes in shock. "I am not seeing this," He rubbed them again. "I am NOT seeing this!" Nobody paid him any mind.

"Hey, buddy! I'm Owen!" shouted the bear cheerfully, snuggling beneath Cody's socks.

Cody grinned and petted Owen's head. "Hello, big guy. I'm Cody!" Mike crawled upon his shoulders and wrapped the blanket more tightly around him. "Wow, what nice service," Cody muttered.

Noah straightened up and scowled. "All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here and... ARGH!" Noah immediately got squashed by a speeding tea cart, which stopped in front of Cody. Sitting upon it was a little female squirrel with glossy dark fur, holding a pink teapot.

"Hello, I am Katie. Would you like some tea? It will warm you up in no time." said the squirrel. Cody nodded and reached for a cup which Katie had poured. Suddenly, a chipmunk's head popped out of the full teacup.

Katie looked appalled and glared at the chipmunk. "CAMERON!"

Meanwhile, Noah stood up and threw a fit. "NOOO! No tea, no tea!" But as usual, everybody ignored him.

Cody was surprised by the chipmunk. "Oh, my! Hello!" Cody exclaimed, nuzzling Cameron. They all laughed.

Suddenly, the door quickly opened and a cold gust of wind blew in, extinguishing the fire. Noah squeaked and hid behind Mike. Katie shook with fright. Cameron looked scared and dove back into the teacup, and Cody sunk lower in the chair, gaping at the sight he saw.

Standing in the doorway was a large muscular beast. He stood at about nine feet tall, and had jet-black fur covering his body head to toe. The beast had large grey horns, cruel fangs and claws, and hard black eyes. He wore tattered blue army pants, an army green cape, and had dog-tags dangling from his neck.

"A stranger is here," growled the beast in a gruff voice.

Mike straightened up in a proper position and cleared his throat politely. "Um, Master... allow me to explain." he began. "The poor guy was lost in the woods and he is cold and sick..." The beast glared at him threateningly, causing Mike's voice to die down.

Noah boldly stepped out from behind Mike. "Master, I'll have you know that I was against this from the very start!" he angrily retorted. "I tried to stop them, but NOOOOO... they didn't listen to me and..." The beast growled, causing Noah to squeak and hide behind Mike again.

Cody turned to the right cautiously, seeing nothing. But when he turned away to his left, he saw the monster. Cody gasped and wet his pants **(like when he sees the bear in the Sucky Outdoors XD)**.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded the beast, roughly seizing Cody by the collar.

The young geek swallowed nervously. "Sorry, I was lost in the woods and I..."

"You have broken the code of no trespassing! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" the beast roared. Cody cowered and gave him a quick frightened look. However, the beast noticed this. "What are you staring at?!"

Cody averted his eyes. "Nothing... nothing at all...!"

"So you have come to stare at the beast, have you?" accused the beast, lifting Cody up from the chair.

"No, not at all!" Cody whimpered, eyes widening. "Please, I don't mean any harm! I just needed a place to stay..."

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY, ALL RIGHT!" The monster grabbed the screaming Cody and dragged him off. As he slammed the door, another cold gust of wind blew in, finally putting out the few glowing coals in the fire and leaving the terrified servants in total darkness.

* * *

**Oh, wow. That's scary. Maybe not to you, but it is to me and Cody.**

**Now, if you're gonna nag on Brick' portrayal, you should know it ISN'T EASY TO WRITE ABOUT HIM AT ALL, since he and the actual beast are so different from personality. But you should remember that he became "bitter and angry" when he first transformed. I mean, would you feel the same way if you got cheated out on a race, transformed into an ugly monster, and shut into a dark castle for all eternity? Yeah, I thought so.**

**So no flaming, and read and review!**


	5. Alejandro's Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yeah, another chapter to prove I'm not dead. READ AND REVIEW THIS TIME, PEOPLE.**

* * *

The next morning, Scott and Alejandro stood in front of Dawn's cottage. Alejandro was wearing his best dark-red suit and holding a bouquet of assorted flowers. Nearby them was a band in white uniforms and a lot of villagers. Like Alejandro, they were wearing their best clothes and looked rather eager, except for Courtney, Heather, and Anne Maria. They were sitting far away from the group crying their eyes out.

Scott turned to Alejandro and grinned. "Huh! Dawn's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Al?"

Alejandro did a dashing pose. "Yep," he answered. "This is going to be her lucky day!" He cleared his throat and turned to the crowd. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding! But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!"

The crowd cheered, except for the three fangirls, who were sobbing louder than before.

Alejandro turned back to Scott and barked, "Now, Scott... when Dawn and I come through that door..."

Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I know, I know...!" He then turned to the band and began conducting a very fast tune of "Here Comes the Bride." Alejandro then bonked him on the head.

"Not now!" he hissed. Scott looked down and muttered a few curses and an apology. Alejandro straightened his collar and headed for the cottage's front door.

* * *

Inside the cottage, Dawn was quietly meditating in an armchair, her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. Suddenly, a knocking on the door startled her. Dawn merely opened one eye and said, "Come in."

Alejandro entered the cottage, trying to look as showy and grand as possible. "Here I am, Dawn! The joy of your life!"

The blonde moonchild raised an eyebrow. "Alejandro, what a pleasant... surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Dawn, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." Alejandro wrapped one arm around her small body. "For this is the day your dreams will come true..."

Dawn uncomfortably wriggled out of Alejandro's grasp. "What do you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty. Picture this..." Alejandro reached out to touch Dawn's face, but she quickly slid away. "A rustic hunting lodge, with my latest kill roasting on the fire. My little wife, massaging my feet..." Dawn looked positively disgusted. "...while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?"

"No, Dawn! Tall strapping boys like me!" said the Latino impatiently.

"Imagine that..." Dawn took a step back. "Now... you don't have to tell me what you're going to do anymore, because according your aura, you want to marry me." Her eyes widened as she realized the truth.

"Exactly!" Alejandro backed her against the front door, trapping the girl. "Say you'll marry me, chica," he continued in a seductive tone.

Dawn hesitated. "Thanks..." she said, placing her hand on the doorknob behind her. "... but no thanks. I just don't deserve you."

Then, with a quick twist of the doorknob, she pushed the door and used her small frame to duck beneath Alejandro, causing the Latino to trip and tumble out of the cottage. He fell into a large mud puddle, and when the band saw him exit the cottage, they began playing "Here Comes the Bride" once more. Dawn watched the entire scene, and quickly slammed the door behind her.

Scott, who was conducting the band, stopped and turned to Alejandro, who was climbing out of the mud puddle. He smiled cheekily and said, "So... how did it go?"

When Scott said it, the angry Latino picked him up by the neck and yelled, "I'll have Dawn as my wife, no doubt about it!" He then furiously flung Scott in the puddle and stomped off, muttering rude things in Spanish.

Scott sat up in the puddle. He glowered over at Alejandro and muttered, "Touchy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, Dawn poked her head out of one of the side doors. Cautiously looking around, she crept out. She peered over at some wild pigeons nearby and scowled.

"Can any of you little ones imagine... he asked me to marry him!" she angrily said to the pigeons. "Me, the wife of that arrogant, brainless... ugh!" She scowled and began to sing:

_"Madame Alejandro, can't you just see it?_

_Madame Alejandro, his little wife!" _**(A/N: I know, I know. It doesn't match the tune of the actual song, but if you say "Alejandro" really fast while singing it, it might work)**

Disgusted at the very thought, she kicked a bucket of water in frustration.

_"No way! Not me! I guarantee it!_

_I want much more than this provincial life..."_

Dawn ran out of the yard of the cottage to an open field overlooking a beautiful valley and river. Long grass grew everywhere and swayed gently in the wind. Clumps of wildflowers and dandelions grew in random spots. The great orange sun was just setting over the horizon, and the entire landscape looked rather beautiful. Dawn sunk into the grass and sighed.

_"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere...  
I want it more than I can tell..."_

Dawn picked a dandelion and gently blew on it, causing the white florets to fly off and dance away in the sky. The moonchild stared longingly at the florets being carried away by the breeze and into the sunset. She sighed once more as she finished singing:

_"And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand...  
I want so much more than they've got planned."_

For a moment, Dawn was lost in her thoughts by watching them fly. But it wasn't too long after that, that a donkey's bray could be heard, and it soon was accompanied by the stomping of hooves. Dawn stood up as soon as she could see Ace rushing over, dragging the wagon behind him. He seemed slightly nervous and out of control, as though something had frightened him.

"Ace?" Dawn was surprise, but her shock turned into fear as she realized Cody wasn't with the old donkey. "What are you doing here? Where's Cody? What happened? Oh, we have to find him!"

The moonchild unhitched the wagon off the now-relieved donkey, who was free of its weight. She then climbed upon Ace and rode off into the woods, those same dark woods that Cody entered the other night, right before he disappeared mysteriously...

* * *

As they rode in the woods, they seemed to be getting lost. Ace stopped to sniff a trail, and then galloped off once more, only to stop again in front of a black iron gate. Dawn hopped off and peered through the bars, surveying the castle. It looked dark and very unwelcoming.

Dawn shivered. She was already intimidated enough by this large, dark castle, but what truly worried her was something snagged on the gate. It was a red scarf, now tattered and fluttering in the wind. Dawn managed to grab it and rip it from the gate. She stared at it, cold realization dawning upon her, for that scarf only belonged to one person...

Dawn let out a small sob. "Cody..."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! Will Alejandro ever succeed in marrying Dawn? Will Dawn ever find Cody? What IS in that dark castle that makes everything so frightening? Tune in next time on Total... Drama... BEAUTY AND THE BEASTLY CADET!**

**LOL, I'm weird.**


	6. Author's Apology and Note

**ME: I want to apologize, because I will not be continuing this story for a while because I have other... projects to work on.**

**NOAH: In other words, she's too lazy.**

**ME: Quiet, you. I'm currently working on a fanfic about you. It's exciting.**

**NOAH: Oh yes... you think a fanfic about me getting bitten by a dog and turning into a mythical monster is exciting?**

**ME: Yes, yes I do.**

**NOAH: Anyway, since the author is not continuing this story for a while, let me have the pleasure of spoiling the rest of it for you. "Dawn enters the castle and finds..."**

**ME: SHUT UP! Anyway... um... bye. And don't listen to what he says.**

**NOAH: Someone's rather testy.**


End file.
